


Distraction

by SavvyLittleMinx



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boots - Freeform, Budding Relationship, Flirting, Friendship, Hunter - Freeform, Other, Winter Festival, Witch - Freeform, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Rose is putting the final touches onto her Winter Festival Outfit when a certain Enforcer arrives at her door.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the recent art tease release of August's Winter Festival Outfit. Bless the Devs of WTNC for creating the perfection known as August. Also BLESS THE DEVS FOR STICKING AUGUST IN THOSE BOOTS! ❤❤❤

Earlier, Rhapsody said that she would be unable to join Rose in today's activities but that she'd send someone to go with Rose in her place. It made Rose a little sad because it was their first Winter Festival in Lunaris but she was hardly surprised. Rhapsody had gotten stuck with a really big case recently and when new details popped up, they needed to be looked at immediately.

Rose smoothed down her skirt for the fifteenth time in less than three minutes. Taking a deep breath, she critically gleaned herself in the full length mirror by the door. Normally, she wouldn't care this much about the details of her outfit except there would be a chance August would be there. It'd be a big, fat lie if she said she didn't want to impress them the way they had impressed her in so many different ways, _many_ different times.

A polite but firm knock at her front door caused her to jump, fingers fidgeting with the flower in her hair that shared her name. “One moment!”

Balling up her fists, her fingers eventually relaxed as she reached for the doorknob. The thought of Ezra or even Omen being on the other side of the door with their bright smiles made her feel more centered. Music did say she was sending someone in her place and either one of them would've been perfect. 

“Sorry to keep you wai---” the words froze on her lips and she swallowed a whimper as her eyes went wide.

August. 

 _They_ were at her door.

They were at her door and looked _amazing_. 

Well, they always looked amazing but it took everything she had to not stare as she struggled to find her voice. “Enforcer. Hi.” 

Her mind was running a million miles a second: _Boots. They were wearing new boots. They were wearing new boots that made their impossibly long legs even longer. Rose, don't stare._ _ **Don't. Stare.**_ _Staring is rude and we will not be rude to August. Look at the wall. Yes, that's it. Hi, Mr. Wall. Lovely weather we're having, right?_  

August allowed the amusement to play across their face as kind eyes took in every detail of the delightful person before them. “Hi. Did Rhapsody not tell you that I would be coming by?”

“She said she was sending a replacement,” came the squeak as she cleared her throat. Rose quickly ran the numbers in her head and there were only two possible outcomes: She was either gonna get Music a nice, _nice_ gift when she got back or she was going to kill her.

Right now? She was leaning toward death.

“Ah, well. I hope you're not too disappointed.” Giving a small smile as they adjusted their stance, waiting patiently.

Rose shook her head vehemently. “There's no such thing as being disappointed when it comes to you.” She mentally kicked herself hard when the shock appeared on their face. “I mean, no Enforcer! You are not a disappointment. I just..I mean...I've forgotten my manners as well as my censorship it seems. Won't you please come in?” Heat rose to her cheeks as she stepped aside to let them in.

August ducked their head, a grin on their lips as they took a quick look around while Rose fumbled with the doorknob. Turning to face her, August bit back their smile as they watched her fight with the door. “Are you often defeated by doors, Hunter Davenport?”

Rose rested her head against the frame, shoulders shaking with barely concealed giggles as the mirth filled question drifted to her ears. “And maps. Oh and bon bons. That cream? Deadly. Gets _everywhere._ ”

The sound of their chuckle warmed her as she finally took another glance at them, her face feeling warm again as she took in the beautiful person before her. August was always breathtaking but this outfit was most certainly going to turn heads. She wondered how long it would be until she failed to stop staring all together and was caught.

“Like what you see?” They smirked, raising one immaculate eyebrow as they took a step forward.

Well, **that** didn't long at all.

Her hair bobbed with her affirmation, a shy yet charming smile coming across her features. Deciding there and then that if she were going to make a fool of herself? It would be embraced head on. “Always, August. Mind, spirit, **and** body.”

Embolden by the flush going across August's cheeks, Rose stepped forward with a grin. “I'll be the envy of Lunaris today. I'm looking forward to that very much. And I remember how you do not like being late so please allow me to get my coat and we can make like trees.”

Confused, August frowned slightly. “Like...trees?”

With a laugh, Rose bounced and nodded. “Yes, like trees – and 'leaf'.”

August huffed a laugh, shaking their head. “I shouldn't have asked.”

“But aren't you glad you did?” Hope shown in her eyes as she swayed back and forth.

Reaching for Rose, they took her hand into theirs. They bent forward as they placed a kiss to her palm, tilting their head up so their eyes captured hers. “Quite.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love August Willenheim. I just want to protect them and give them all the love. Always. ❤


End file.
